Report 629
Report #629 Skillset: Stag Skill: Gore Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementing solution 2 Problem: The stag trans attack, Gore, has several problems. For two power a hit, the stag user can perform a basic brute phyiscal, 100% cutting attack that does not build wounds and has a 33% chance to impale. For a druid, the sourcing paired with the damage typing results in a below mediocre hit of damage, the low chance to impale making spending the time and power on gore impractical, the druid can be doing better things with two power. For warriors, time spent goring is time that you aren't doing wounds, and time that the opponent can be curing wounds. The instakill portion of gore is not viable. If you have a target to 25% health, they are dying anyways, and you can just damage kill them. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Adjust the power cost on Gore. For instance, change gore to a 0p attack, make it cost 3p or so if it DOES impale. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow envenoming of antlers with poisons, with a 100% rub-off rate, with shrugging applied as usual. Leave power cost and impale chance as they are. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition, add rending to gore. Player Comments: ---on 9/24 @ 08:17 writes: I'd like to have it bypass RoA, given the damage typing if possible. Any combination of these, though being able to select whether you want the impale or not would be nifty on solution 1. Rending would definately make sense though. ---on 9/25 @ 02:19 writes: As a note. If a druid currently impales with gore, they cannot do any other actions or move away from the gored person (as impale), but have no way to cancel the impale. If rend is not added, I suggest a WITHDRAW ANTLERS type command to unimpale so that the druid can continue on their merry way, or I suggest allowing actions while stag impaling, perhaps with some limit. ---on 9/25 @ 07:44 writes: What do you know, WITHDRAW ANTLERS is a reality, this must be the work of Hallifax and timey wimey stuff. ---on 9/26 @ 22:09 writes: How do you suggest Sol. 1 would work with regards to power? Would you not be able to use Gore unless you have 3p in case it does impale? Would it be usable under 3p but wouldn't have a chance to impale then? Seems a little bit awkward. I'm all for improving Gore, though. ---on 9/27 @ 00:30 writes: The latter, it wouldn't impale. There are mechanics in place already that are similar, they check some other condition before taking the power away, and at THAT point assess if you have the power cost. This would work the other way, it would check your power, if you don't have 3, it would just default to fail/no impale. This may not be fesiable, but as is, long ruts of no impale leave the druid/warrior not only down several balances with absolutly nothing to show for it, but also down (sometimes) 20 power. ---on 10/5 @ 22:12 writes: You can already withdraw the impale, no? ---on 10/6 @ 19:16 writes: Read up three comments before your own. Yes, you can. ---on 10/9 @ 08:06 writes: I think making it bypass RoA should be done regardless of which solution is picked. I'd prefer solution 2 (and only that) of the ones presented ---on 10/9 @ 23:27 writes: I'm content with that. If solution 1 goes through, I'd like it to be paired with Solution 3 if possible. Solution 2 and 3 not as much. ---on 10/10 @ 23:57 writes: I think a Gore is a pretty good instakill, guranteed death at under 25% health with no other req's is pretty great. That being said, I think solution 2 is fine, allow envenoming with 100% rubrate, nothing else is really needed ---on 10/12 @ 03:03 writes: I agree with Shuyin, Sol. 2 and unblockable damage sound good to me. ---on 10/15 @ 20:43 writes: Solution 2 looks good, though I don't particularly see the need for it being unblockable ---on 10/20 @ 05:03 writes: I'm fine with no unblockable, it does little enough damage that that portion of it is not a big deal. To clarify, however: I mean on poisons on average hits, not JUST when impaling in Solution 2 . ---on 10/28 @ 00:14 writes: I like solution 2 a lot. ---on 10/29 @ 00:20 writes: I was wondering about what people thought of adding a tiny bit (100-200) bit of wounding to gore as well on the gut and maybe a little per tic. One of the complaints about stag is that it doesn't do much for warriors, and while this wouldn't help much, it's still something.